Kekkei Mōra
is an advanced branch of jutsu unique to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and her direct bloodline. All of Kaguya's techniques were classified as kekkei mōra, as well as her son, . Beyond these examples, what exactly classifies a kekkei mōra is unknown. What can be determined is that it does not strictly follow the same guidelines as a kekkei genkai; for instance, only Kaguya's Byakugan and Rinne Sharingan, and Hagoromo's Rinnegan are classified as a kekkei mōra and all others as kekkei genkai. In all cases, unique techniques and bloodlines have descended from said Kekkei Mōra, leading one to believe Kekkei Mōra are the predecessor of another bloodline or unique trait. List of Kekkei Mōra All-Killing Ash Bones A certain-kill technique, the user hardens their own bones and protrudes them out of the skin, and then fires these weaponised structures from their back or from their palms at the intended target. When these bones hit a living organism, the bone and target starts to deteriorate at a molecular level, rotting the victims and reducing their bodies to nothing more than a pile of ash. Amenominaka With her , Kaguya teleports everyone within a certain range to one of her dimensions. As it occurs instantly, enemies can be caught completely off guard; some have found themselves plunging into a river of lava, and encased within a block of ice. Once a person is sent to another , their chakra cannot be sensed from the normal world through traditional means. Byakkodō Byakkodō (白虎道, White Tiger's Way) is a Kekkei Mōra that has only been seen in a few select members of the Amanojaku Clan. It grants the user two abilities. The first of these is the power to generate exceedingly sharp blades of black wind known as Shōryōkaze. The second is the power to manipulate any and all sorts of preexisting winds. Be it an opponent's technique, their own technique, or natural wind. Byakugan The Byakugan (白眼, Literally meaning: White Eye, Meaning (Viz): All Seeing White Eye) is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the and s, inherited from . It is regarded as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu, Literally meaning: Three Great Eye Techniques), the others being the and the . Clear Release is a unique Kekkei Mōra and Kekkei Tōta of the Arctic Foxes and 's, manifested from Dorobō Ōtsutsuki. It is regarded as most rarest bloodline in the Shinobi world and impossible to inherit or learn by any known fox sage in Hyōkaidō only a hybrid of both worlds, the others being the and the . Dawn Release is a kekkei mōra only seen within the Minoru Tribe. This power grants the user dominion over ultraviolet ray from the sun or within their bodies that generate 60,000 to 90,000 Celsiuss, this ability been seen by Seigyoku who displayed skills that allows her to use ultraviolet energy to fly, create shards or Bow & Arrow or utilize it to create forbidden supernova techniques. Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack By her mastery of , Kaguya loads chakra into her palm, which she can either unleash as a barrage of fists or manifest around her arms to attack with. The technique is strong enough to cause massive shock-waves upon impact, and even destroys a easily. When coupled with her , it has the potential to become the strongest offensive ability. Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball The Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball is a Kekkei Mōra ninjutsu used by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. It is composed of all five elemental as well as . Four Branches Technique God: Nativity of a World of Trees God: Nativity of a World of Trees (神・樹界降誕シン・じゅかいこうたん, Shin: Jukai Kōtan) is a technique used to manipulate the roots of the God Tree, spreading them around the entire world to encase those caught within the . By ensnaring all living beings and connecting them to the tree, similar to cocoons, this will keep their now-slumbering bodies alive so long as they remain attached, while sapping their . At the same time, this assimilates every victim to the God Tree, regathering the chakra into one location, in order to sprout a new fruit. Infinite Tsukuyomi The Infinite Tsukuyomi is a genjutsu that traps the entire world in an , enslaving them in a dream so that their chakra may be drawn upon. Kamiryūdō The Kamiryūdō is a unique Kekkei Mōra technique and which allows the user to take in an immense amount of from the Earth, surrounding space and celestial bodies. It is the progenitor of all and the predecessor of . It is one of only two Kekkei Mora that is a technique and a Kekkei Genkai. Noryokugan The Noryokugan (能力丸; Literally meaning Ability Sphere) is the sacred Kekkei Mōra of the Rasen Clan, and predecessor to the Kyokangan, Kaisekigan, Seizetsukyōsei, Kamiryūdō and ???. As a non- -based bloodline, it originated in another universe as is powered by Cosmic Energy. It is characterized by the a purple sphere with a black partial spiral and black dot in the center, just above the . Rabbit Hair Needle The Rabbit Hair Needle is a Kekkei Mōra taijutsu used by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Rinne Sharingan The Rinne Sharingan (輪廻写輪眼, Literally meaning: Saṃsāra Copy Wheel Eye) is a dōjutsu kekkei mōra and the predecessor to the and . It is characterised by red sclerae and irides, with a ripple pattern spreading over the eyeball and nine . Rinnegan The Rinnegan (輪廻眼, Literally meaning: Saṃsāra Eye) is reputed as the most exalted eye amongst the Three Great dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu, Literally meaning: Three Great Eye Techniques), the others being the and the . It is said that in times of disorder, one who wields the Rinnegan is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world or a "Destroyer" who will reduce everything to nothingness. The Rinnegan is characterised by a ripple pattern that spreads over the eyeball. Seizetsukyōsei Seizetsukyōsei (悽絶共生, Ghastly Symbiosis) is a unique technique and of the Rasen Clan that allows the user to break their body down on a level and manipulate their and makeup. This allows them to merge with one another or other objects and targets and is the predecessor to . It is one of only two kekkei mora that's also a technique and kekkei genkai. Senrigan The Senri Sharingan owned by Nisshō van Astrea is classified as a Kekkei Mōra due to it being the progenitor of the Astrea Clan's eyes. These were the result of a mutation within his unique physiology as well as over exposure to the pure natural energy of the Hikari no ki. The full abilities of these eyes is unknown as they are constantly evolving within Nisshō, and fine-tuning over time. Shokuyoku is the of the Kusaregedo clan. It is deemed as such to the Shokuyoku having no natural predecessor in the world of shinobi and the clan members can attest this fact. This kekkei mōra gifts the wielder the ability to not only symbolize and personify the aspect of insatiable hunger but to also allow them near perfect control of their entire physical vessel. This can be appropriately defined as a clan member manipulating their entire physiology to include, skeletal structure, internal and external organs and their own blood. Truth-Seeking Ball Nisshō Uchiha is able to utilize the Truth-Seeking Ball, as an extension of his status as a retainer to a powerful Sage, his own lineage as well as his connection to his Dimensional Counterpart Naoto no Mikoto who is a holder of the Six Paths Yin Power and a direct descendant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki. This ability when coupled with his Radiance of the Six Paths transformation, allows him to reform and create new Truth-Seekers due to the influence of the Hikari no ki bonding within him. *Dark Release: Truth-Seeking Annihilation (An extension of Nisshō's Truth-Seeking Ball) *Storm Release: End of Days (An extension of Nisshō's Truth-Seeking Ball) Ea Ea is Shiro's uncategorized dōjutsu kekkei Mōra to which presides over the nature of concepts, allowing the physically manifest any and all concepts into reality, to which gains the access to the Conceptual Dimension. Yomotsu Hirasaka Kaguya is able to open rifts within the fabric of space which allows her to instantaneously transport herself anywhere between her . The openings can be used to connect two different spatial locations within the same dimension, or create a pathway that links two dimensions together. Category:Jutsu Type Category:Bloodline